


At a Party (I Don't Want to Be At)

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [212]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: potential prompt perhaps: klaroline - i don't care by ed sheeran :)))
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [212]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	At a Party (I Don't Want to Be At)

Fending off yet another well-wisher for his parents, Klaus made a beeline toward Caroline with fresh drinks in hand. “I would like to leave before we need another round,” he warned, passing her the gin and tonic. 

She clinked her glass with his before taking a noticeably large sip. “Deal.” Leaning in, she sealed the promise with a kiss to his cheek. “Your family is a nightmare and a half, and I officially understand why you were dreading tonight.”

The vow renewal had gone quickly, at least, and his mother hadn’t required any participation further than his attendance. Still, he’d been nervous to subject Caroline to the full Mikaelson retinue - even on their best behavior. “Thank you for coming with me,” he said. “You certainly make it all easier to bear.”

“Me, or the dress?”

He let his eyes drift down the length of blue silk, gently shifting with the slightest motion of her legs. “The dress helps,” he admitted easily. 

Laughing, Caroline tucked herself into his side like they were all alone in the room. “So easy.” She lifted an eyebrow in challenge. “Do I at least get a dance for my trouble?”

“If I dance with you, my mother will demand I dance with a number of eligible ladies she’s had her eye on for me,” he pointed out with a grimace. 

She gasped, offended. “Your mother liked me!”

Klaus smirked as he pinched her side. “She does, but she also thinks you’re the reason I won’t move back home.”

Her eyes flitted around the room, narrowing whenever they landed on young women of marriageable age who also happened to be glancing in their direction. “Ugh, gross.”

Pulling her attention back to him, he let his lips brush against her ear. “Indeed. Let’s save a dance for when we get back to the hotel.”

“We can’t just leave,” she said, sounding a bit mournful now. 

“Sure we can, we’ll sneak out the back.” He drained his glass, silently urging her to do the same and holding out his hand. “Shall we?”


End file.
